Hell Is What You Make It
by mystery217
Summary: A story based on vengence from a very powerful Edenian who was raised in Earthrealm along her twin sister and their friend. Athena seeks retribution from the emperor for the murder of her parents. They join the tournament being held in Outworld but when she becomes to familiar with the Outworld crowd will it jeopordize what she desperately needs to bring peace to her conscience?
1. Prologue

This is my first fanfiction and I just hope its not too shabby. This a mortal kombat fanfiction but I created 3 characters that will be involved as well. My main character I created is named Athena. Athena has a twin sister named Glimmer, who are both Edenian but grew up in Earthrealm on account of what happened in their 'hidden' village. Their village was thought to be hidden and safe but when when their village was discovered, it was seized by Outworld emperor Shao Khan and his Tarkatan army. Their parents had ordered their 10 year old daughters to hide in their bedrooms until they felt it was quiet and safe to come out. Their parents had also ran to their room to attempt to barricade their door but was of no use. Their father had fought back but his resistance only ended in him getting his neck snapped by the emperor. Their mother was stabbed to death for not confessing wherre the girls were hidden. The twins had seen all of this while staying hidden under their bed. After they heard everything was quiet they immediately seeked escape also coming across a boy the same age, his name is Ash.

Athena and Glimmer are twins which means they both show strong Edenian beauty. They both are quite tall (if you think 5'7 for a girl is tall). They have curves in all the right places. They do differ however. Athena has big round hazel eyes with long beautiful eyelashes. Glimmer does as well but her eyes are a different color. She has one brown eye and the other is green. Between the two, Glimmer is much more timid whereas Athena is more of a fighter person. The day of their tramautic experience Athena memorized every detail of Shao Khan's face and figure and vowed to get revenge on him.

The twins not only share stunning beauty, they also share a quite powerful family gift. They have the ability to transform into giant sabor tooth tigers at will. Like lionesses, the females of the village would be the ones to do the hunting for food. A shame to the males of the family because only the females had this family gift. Giant sabor tooth tigers as in "twilight werewolf size" Since they escaped to Earthrealm, Athena found a martial artist master who trained her up till he passed away. Considering their Edenian lifespan, she outlived him but mastered all the skills and secrets of martial arts. Thanks to that master's training shes extremely skilled with almost any kind of weapon and an expert at hand to hand combat. She is currently the illegal underground street fighter champion in China since then. Now a grown young woman, she has her heart set on vengeance. She's taught Glimmer and Ash combat fighting but Glimmer is not that experienced as either of them. Fighting is not much her thing. Shes good, but not that good. Ash however shows promise for he too seeks revenge and who be at Athena's side to witness her victory in the tournament.

Ash is your typical Asian. Only hes 5'8 with lightskin and you guessed it , a 6 pack. He has brown eyes with shoulder length light brown wavy hair. Hes not scrawny likes most Asians. Hes got quite a muscular build. Glimmer shows great interest towards him but won't show it. Now lets get to the story prologue.

 **In the woods of China**

All 3 fled to Earthrealm and that is where they raised themselves. More like Athena raised them on her own because she was determined to seek revenge against the emperor one day and always take care of her new family. Athena made her money by street fighting and that's how they managed to survive. They lived in a small area in some woods in a small decent cabin who Athena paid men to build with her money.

 **11 years later**

One day outside the woods near their cabin, while hunting, Athena heard 2 men come near. She jumped into a tree analyzing them when she heard what they were conversating about.

"Dude I got this ancient ass scroll outside on my door step this morning. It says a tournament is being held in some place called 'Outworld'. Have you ever heard of that? Anyways they're apparently inviting Earthrealms best fighters to compete in this tournament to prove themselves the best!" explained the male to his friend. Athena's eyes widen at this. _The_ _Outworld emperor. He'll most likely be there_ she thought to herself. If there's a Tournament in Outworld this could be her chance to get close to the emperor and exact her revenge she's longed for years. She listens on to find out more on the tournament.

"What else?" the second man asks.

"Its in 2 months but theres a boat that will arrive tomorrow night at sundown at the loading docks" the man says. Athena jumps to another tree beside the one she was up in stealthily and runs home to inform Ash and Glimmer.

 **Heres my story. If there's anyone who has suggested ideas for nme on how to make this better please comment suggestions.**


	2. Chapter 1

**At The Loading Docks In China**

I examine the crowd of the many fighters that are present here in the loading docks awaiting the boat being sent here at any moment. Glimmer, Ash, and I were the first here so we've been waiting for a while. I wanted to be the very first one to board the boat. I glance at Ash who is currently speaking with a female ninja dressed in all white. _He's trying to spit some game._ I chuckle at my thought as a glance at my sister who appears to be glaring their way, mostly at the woman. I laugh a bit more to myself as I now face the gentle waters. All the fighters here received scrolls as an invitation for being apart of this tournament. We didn't, we just showed up, I hope we don't need to be invited to compete. Either way, I have nothing to worry about. Except, for Glimmer and Ash. If they shall fall at the hands of an Outworlder, I'll have to interfere because I won't allow anyone try and kill them. Plus, the tournament isn't until 2 months so that gives me plenty of time to be around the people of both crowd's long enough to know what they're capable of and their abilities. I feel a presence come alongside me. Glimmer now stands beside me also looking into the distance with and irritated look with crossed arms.

"Ash is just being a flirt Glimmer, he's a male for crying outloud. I'm pretty sure he doesn't want anything serious with that chick he just started talking to." I say as I break the silence.

"I'm not jealous Athena what makes you think I care?" she replies rather quickly in her defense.

" I didn't say you were, but I did notice how irritated that made you seeing them laughing." i tease. She shoves me playfully as I laugh at her reaction.

"Whatever. How long have we been waiting here anyways? I'm tired I just want to lay down already." she complains.

I open my mouth to reply but I hear a creaking in the distance. I can't yet see anything because of the mist on the waters. I squint as a large wooden dragon boat approaches. The boat gets closer as it stops at the end of the small bridge and then a small ramp is lowered. I grip my backpack as Glimmer and the rest of the crowd does as well. My sister and I are the first to board followed by everyone else. I walk to the edge of the boat and drop my duffle bag beside me as I lean on the edge of the boat staring into the distance. As soon as everyone is aboard we are moving again. I stare at the waters seeing my faint reflection not realizing that I'm remembering the image of my parents. Their peaceful faces and their kindness they showed to everyone in our village. They didn't deserve the fate they received that night of the attack. I didn't have a childhood like everyone else. I spent mine taking care of my own and raising them the best way I could. At times I felt like I sounded a lot like mom. I smile lightly and a tear begins to form in my right eye as I quickly wipe it away. _No that's not who you are anymore. You don't cry anymore. You have to be strong, crying is a sign of weakness. I_ remind myself in my head. Since the murder of our parents I have never shed a tear ever since. And considering our Edenian lifespan, that's a very long time. I look up at the skies wondering if our parents are in the heavens looking down on us. I sigh deeply as I close my eyes.

"I will avenge your deaths no matter the cost" I whisper to myself quietly. This tournament will not be easy to complete. But there's no one I haven't been able to defeat in all my years in Earthrealm. But then again mortals aren't really a challenge. One way or another, I'll eliminate every fighter in my path towards the emperor.

 **Sorry for the short ass chapter. Like i said this is my rfirst fanfiction and I'm trying i really am. Next chapter will be longer. I hope.**


	3. Chapter 2

**The Arrival**

It's sunrise I notice as my eyes begin to flutter open and I get to my feet and stretch observing our new surroundings approaching our destination. There's murmuring on the sight we are nearing. As the boat gets closer, it finally stops at the edge of a small brigde and lowers it's ramp. Everyone rushes off the boat and out onto the sandy beach observing everything around them. Everyone is in awe and we stop to a halfway from the ocean. I set my bag down as I yawn. The crowd of Earthrealmers all stand together gazing upon a large building a great distance from the beach where we currently stand by. Our gazes are interrupted as another larger crowd than ours approach. I assume they are the Outworlders. Our crowd turns to theirs in amazement. Their warriors look extremely tough and intimidating.

 _Just the way I like em'_ I say to myself. Both crowds just stare at each other in an awkward yet intense staredown. A horrifying beast with razor sharp teeth and crescent tangerine eyes locks his glare on me as I notice this and return the gesture. He snarls at me and I take a step closer and growl.

Who the fuck does he think he is? I ain't backing down to no one no matter how ugly they look.

An Asian martial artist in black fighting pants with a red headband across his forehead puts a hand on my shoulder in attempt to restrain me from starting a fight.

"We are not to start any kind of tension before the tournament. There are rules that can get you disqualified if fighting is done before the tournament aside from training." he explains to me glancing at the Outworld crowd. His words get to me as I relax. There's no way I'm getting disqualified, my goal is to win this thing! Both crowds continue to stare down each other. I analyze the Outworld crowd as my eyes then land on a very attractive man. A tall muscular man in violet across me at the front of Outworld's crowd who just by glancing at immediately caught my attention. He has a strong muscular build. He wears a violet mask that is outlined in gold which conceals most of his face and also has a high ponytail _. Damn he's hot_. I think to myself while slightly biting my lip. He then fixes his gaze on me now also analysing my curvy figure from head to toe. I smirk at him with a wink as he raises his eyebrow.

The fighter who restrained me speaks up to both crowds.

"We can fight in combat traing or sparring, we cannot fight now. Let us proceed inside the building to settle ourselves in." he says now making his way to the building. Both crowds have one final staredown then begin to follow. I grab my backpack but familiar arguing voices catch my attention. I look back to see none other than Glimmer and Ash arguing. I let out a frustrated sigh as I roll my eyes making my way towards them.

"I don't even know why you even care Glimmer it's my life not yours. I'll talk to who I want!" Ash shouts in anger.

" I care because we're here for professional business! There's no room for infatuations Ash!" Glimmer shouts back in her defense.

" You just need to fucking-"

"All right, all right, enough you two." I annunciate as I cut in between them pushing them back farther from each other.

"Glimmer is in a way right, we're not here to be messing around. This tournament is real talk this ain't no game. But, whatever we want to do is entirely up to us. We got 2 months until the tournament starts so we can do whatever we want just as long as no one out of the 3 of us gets hurt, understood?" I ask looking back and forth between the two. I fix my gaze on Ash as he nods in agreement and appears to be pissed. I then turn to face Glimmer who has her arms crossed not facing either of us.

"Glimmer, understood?" I ask her getting a little frustrated. Why doesn't she just tell Ash how she feels about him?

"Fine." she finally says as she grabs her bag and storms off. Ash is also about to leave but I pull his shirt back. He turns to me with a pissed look.

"And you, you need to control your hormones. If you want to flirt, flirt with Glimmer she's so into that drama shit. But like I said do what you want as long as none of us get hurt." I point at him as if accusing him of doing something wrong. He nods at me with a look like he's just been defeated with my words. I sigh as I turn to the glistening waters gently washing up on the beach. I glance at the sky as I notice the sun has almost risen all the way up. Seeing the sun made me realize how early it was and how tired I still was.

"Everyone is required to choose a room for temporary stay if you are not aware Earthrealmer. Do you plan on sleeping outside?" I hear a deep voice question harshly. I turn around to see the hot Outworlder I had seen in the crowd moments ago. I smile as I put my hands on my hips.

"That shouldn't matter to you now should it? A girl doesn't like to be questioned. Especially from an Outworlder." I reply walking passed him. He grabs my arm and a light growl escapes me. He let's go and gives me a puzzled yet interested look.

"What? You grabbed me as if you knew me it's just a defense mechanism and I'm kind of cranky" I confess.

"Interesting. What abilities do you obtain?" he asks curious taking a few steps closer. I chuckle as I walk towards him closing the distance between us to where we are inches apart.

"Abilites that far surpass yours" I whisper as I take a step back with a smile. He chuckles darkly as he walks towards me with his arm out urging me to take it.

"Ooohh such a gentlemen. A gentlemen in Outworld? I would have never thought that could be possible" I state jokingly earning a small laugh from him.

"Easy Earthrealmer" he says.

"I was raised in Earthrealm, that doesn't necessarily mean that's where I originate from." I shoot back coldly. He remains silent as we walk to the building everyone else went. We walk in silence for a while slowly towards the building. He breaks the awkward silence after my small outburst.

"I am Rain, a demigod. I am also one of the emperor's most elite and valuable general's." he says proudly. He works personally for the emperor? Hm maybe I can get more information from him on Shao Kahn if I play nice. For now, I'll just get to know him.

"My name's Athena, beauty and beast" I reply with a smile as I face Rain. He looks down at me.

"Beauty yes, beast? I suppose I have yet to witness that side." he says. "You will sooner or later" I say.

We finally arrive at the building. It's huge and seems ancient. Its actually pretty decent for a building in Outworld as I've heard Outworld isn't so nice. Compared to all the rumors I heard on the boat last night, this may be the only decent place in Outworld. I wonder if this is why Shao Kahn wants to take Earthrealm because Outworld is so crappy.

"In all honesty, I could have easily teleported us inside, however I enjoyed your humorous company" Rain confesses smiling at me under his mask.

"Aw Rain that's so... Cruel! Do you know how tired I am? I'm... Oh no... I feel... Faint" I say pretending to faint as Rain catches me and chuckles. He lifts me up in his arms as I hear a splash and in an instant we are inside a hall within the building I assume.

"Sweet." I say surprised as he sets me down gently. He stares calmly into my hazel eyes as if in a trance. I begin to blush as a servant approaches us. We both turn to face her as she bows at Rain. I glance at him to see his reaction who raises an eyebrow facing the servent.

"General, I must inform you that there only remains one room. Therefore, I took the liberty of already setting in your belongings and-" Rain cuts her off by a wave of his hand like he was bored of her. She bowed once more and hurried off.

"Well I guess I am staying outside." I joke.

"Nonsense. You are more than welcome to stay with me in my room even if you are of the opposite realm. Do not worry, we will not share the bed I shall request another one. But it would not be wise for you to sleep outside, it's dangerous in this realm." he offers with sincerity. I take a moment to think. _I could just bunk with Glimmer.. But.. Oh come on a hot guy is offering you stay with him Athena!_ I think to myself.

"Mm I guess there's no harm in staying with you. Only because you've been sweet to me" I say agreeing to his offer. Whatever happens, I just can't let his charm distract me from what I came here for. No one is getting in my way of getting to Shao Kahn.

 **Hours later**

I feel something pushing lightly on my shoulder. I hear a distant voice as if I'm too far to hear exactly what they're saying. My eyes slowly flutter open as I slowly regain my consciousness as I realize it was Rain waking me up. I notice our room is lit with candles as I also notice it's nightime.

"Damn how long have I been asleep? Why did you wake me up Rain that nap was amazing." I say in protest while yawning and stretching.

"It is dinnertime, come." he says as he scoops me up from the bed. I shove him to put me down. I rub my eyes and stretch.

"You could have just left without me and let me sleep Rain, and later on tonight I would've gone hunting." I say yawning.

"Indeed, however I would enjoy your company at dinner." he says. I finally notice he doesn't have his mask on _. Oh my god I'm in love. Wait, what?_ I quickly ignore that thought as I just smile and plant a kiss on his cheek leaving him without words. I chuckle as I dig into my bag and take out my hairbrush and brush my hair which is a pain in the ass because my hair reaches the small of my back. Oh well, my hair is beautiful I could never bring myself to cut it off even if it is a lot of work keeping it brushed. As I finish brushing, I walk over to rain and take his arm.

"Shall we?" I ask cheerfully. He smiles as we teleport into the dining room.

The dining room is enormous and anciently elegant. There are many long tables for many to be seated at a time. But it seems like Earthrealm and Outworld are sitting on seperate sides. Figures. Above the table area atop sits throne chair. There sits Shang Tsung. The room is filled with many voices and bodies. I still hold onto Rain's arm as we walk to a table on the Outworld side. I hope Rain doesn't feel how tense I just got. I don't want to start trouble, not just yet.

"Do not worry, you are safe by my side." he says in my ear. _Damnit._ I feel many eyes glued to us which kind of irritates me. I notice Glimmer and Ash give me a confused stare. I see Ash mouth the words _'what the fuck'?_ I just send a smile their way along with a wink as Rain leads me to his allie's table. I sit beside him as all eyes at the table are on me. Luckily Shang Tsung catches everyone's attention as he rises about to speak. The entire room then grows silent on focuses on the sorceror. "Combatants, I am Shang Tsung. In the coming days, each of you will fight. Some are here of their own volition, others are brought here by chance. You participate in the most important in mortal kombat history. The ninth after 10 outworld victories will determine the fate of Earthrealm. If you defeat all of your opponents, you will face one final challenge.. Me." he rambles on as get lost in thought. Before I know it, he's finished with his speech as I hear him chuckle darkly as he leaves the room. Everyone returns back to their previous conversations. This tournament seems intense.

"Are you uncomfortable?" Rain ask noticing I was just picking at my food. He touches me hand gently in concern. I face him with a smile and I open my mouth to speak but am interrupted.

"What is an Earthrealmer doing at this table Rain?" the familiar horrifying beast man says with raw meat stuck in his teerh. I want to throw up.

"Mind your own Baraka" Rain snaps in my defense glaring at the beast. Baraka snarled and continued to feast. I begin to eat as a bone is tossed into my plate. I growl loudly startling the table as I slam my fist on the table glaring at Baraka. He snarls as he finds my anger amusing. I stand up furiously as I keep my glare on him.

"You'd be smart not to piss me off bitch." I say in a cold tone as I flip my plate at him. He growls as he immediately stands and unsheathes two long blades from his arms. Rain gets to his feet as well shooting death glares at Baraka.

"You will restrain yourself Baraka. I will not permit you to bring any harm to her." he says pulling me behind him. Rain keeps his glare on Baraka as he continues growling at me. I notice an elegant woman in sapphire approach Baraka.

"Is there a problem here?" she asks him. Baraka retracts his blades as he begins to sit down.

"No princess, no problem" he replies with anger in his voice. She nods at me as I return the gesture and pull away from Rain and exit the dining room with a huff leaving Rain with clenched fists glaring at Baraka.

I burst open my room door and slam the door shut. I punch the wall in frustration. _Ugh! How could I let the monster live after humiliating me?_! I sigh deeply as I try to control my emotions as best I can. Remember you plans Athena, do not let anyone interfere with your plans. Not even... Rain. I don't want to believe it but I'm falling in love with him so fast. But I still can't let anyone hold me back. Shao Khan's head is mine, and no one is changing my mind on that.

 **The story is not over yet just need some time to make some edits**


	4. Chapter 3

**Interactions**

Three weeks have passed by swiftly and a lot has happened. Things that I didn't think would happen in such short amount of time. Rain and I have gotten more allied if you know what I mean. Relationship wise. Glimmer and Ash have improved in combat. Still a few rough edges here and there, but they're learning fast. I've even charmed some, - if most- Outworlder's that I think i can call them friends. In secret of course. The past weeks on this island has been the best time of my life. The best part is that Shang Tsung is barely here so I hope he isn't aware of my friendships with the Outworlders. No doubt he'd go and snitch to his boss. What a little bitch he is. Anyways, I've even easily charmed the big bad shokans. As I'm currently in conversation with Goro, Kintaro, and Sheeva. I kind of like Kintaro the most, maybe because he's also and giant predatory tiger I'm just prehistoric. They've even told me they don't find me as pathetic as most of my Earthrealm team based on my performances in sparring with both teams. Sheeva also thinks I could be Earthrealm's only hope in succeeding in this tournament.

"I don't mean to brag but... Yea I'm pretty good. Never been beaten in all my years living." I say brushing my shoulder as if it were dirty. They slightly chuckle at my comment. Tough crowd I think to myself. "Anyways, what's it like working for Shao Kahn?" I ask curiously. This question earns a huff from Goro as he crosses his two upper arms looking down at me.

"Shao Kahn is a peasent. Unbearable to take orders from. He is no true emperor. We do not serve out of loyalty, we merely serve as of means to protect out Shokan people who are conquered by him as well." Goro explains with anger in his voice. I nodd in an understanding manner. Hm.. Maybe after I rid Outworld of Shao Kahn they will finally all be free to live in peace I think to myself. I clear my throat as I ask another question that I hope they will find amusing and lighten up the mood and not take as a threat.

"Soo.. You guys have seen everything I can do and handle in the training arena right?" I ask rubbing the back of my head as they share glances slowly nodding in unision looking down at me. "So you think I can beat you in the tournament if we had to fight?" I ask with a smile. They all boast into a fit of laughter. I cross my arms chuckling a bit. I'm not sure if I should feel bad because they underestimate me, or feel relieved that they haven't jumped me yet. They pause their laughter as they now look behind. I keep my posture as I feel muscular arm wrap around my waist and soft lips plant a kiss on my cheek. Based on what some of the Outworlder's have told me about Rain being too tough to allow emotion be apart of his life, I believe I've changed that.

"My love." Rain greets while still gripping my waist from behind as I lean my head on his. He then looks up at that Shokan. "Has Shang Tsung or princess Kitana requested my presence as of late?" he asks. Sheeva shakes her head in response, slightly glaring at him.

"You should worry more on your foolish infatuation with this Edenian. Should the emperor or sorceror find out, she could be put at risk." she says pointing at me. She seems harsh, yet in a way she seems like I could be at risk.

"This is no foolish infatuation Sheeva. Do not dwell on my personal affairs. You know not my feelings for this woman. If you are attempting to keep her from harm by suggesting I stay away from her, keep your advice for she is mine to protect." he replies with seriousness written all on his face. Sheeva slightly shakes her head in disappointment as she gives her attention back to me.

"Be cautious Edenian, do not allow emotion to corrupt you." she says while facing Rain as if it was meant to him. With that, she leaves us followed by Goro and Kintaro shortly after. Sheeva said those words as if she knew I would be in trouble if word got out to the sorceror or the emperor on Rain and I's relationship. I turn to face Rain who sends me a warm smile.

"So, where were you all day?" I ask while taking his hand in mine as we begin to walk down the sandy beach.

"The princess requested I accompany her to a mission assigned by the emperor." he explains. _Hm the princess couldn't have requested anyone else? Literally she has an entire Outworld team. She could ask anyone but she asks Rain. K._ I speak to myself in my mind a bit bothered.

"I see. You also reported to Shao Kahn?" I ask. He nods in response. "Really so does know now that you are fraternizing with an 'Earthrealmer?" I ask with a light smile. This makes him giggle a bit.

"Shao Kahn cares not of his forces relations, he only cares if we can win this tournament to capture Earthrealm for him." he explains with a shrug. We stop just at the edge of the the small bridge on the beach staring together at the waters. A beautiful marmalade sky accompanies the sun set. Rain faces me as he holds both of my hands in his as he stares into my hazel eyes as if lost. He moves a loose streak of my hair from my face behind my ear as he leans in for a -

"Athena." a strict yet calm voice is heard approaching us. We both turn to see Lord Raiden accompanied by Liu Kang. I haven't personally spoken with the God of Thunder but I've heard many stories of him as protector of Earthrealm. I will show my respect to him however as I bow to him which causes Rain to scoff and cross his arms. "What can I do for you Lord Raiden?" I ask as I regain my posture.

"Athena, I have spoken with your sister and childhood friend. They have both informed me of your past and your plans for this tournament. I sense a great conflict within you followed by immense power. I have been watching you. You are vital for the survival of Earthrealm. However, my only concern is your close interactions with the Outworlders. Especially with Rain, who is know to be very tricky and treacherous." he says slightly glaring at Rain who only chuckles darkly. I see the tension growing as I notice Rain begins to take a few steps as Liu Kang's fists are ignited with fire. I pull on Rain's arm stopping him in his tracks.

"Lord Raiden, I don't want to pose a bad first impression. But if you've already been told about me then you don't need to worry. I can take of myself just fine. As for Rain, I trust him." I reply trying to avoid a fight. Liu Kang faces me extinguishing his flames with a look of concern. "Very well." Lord Raiden says in a disappointed tone as he and Liu Kang turn to leave.

Rain and I now sit in the sand as the sun goes down watching the gentle waters splash every now and then on the beach. This island seems like the only beautiful place in Outworld based on what Rain has told me. He says Shao Kahn only cares of conquering realms. He doesn't care of how the realms appear, he only wants power. Typical. I snap out of the trance I'm in as I stare off into the ocean as Rain is apparently calling me. "Are you troubled?" he asks with a look of concern. I face him with a gentle smile.

"I'm fine Rain. Ive just been getting lost in thought ever since ive been here. Nothing to worry about." I lie. Lord Raiden's words may have slightly gotten to m _e. Rain is known to be very tricky and treacherous_. I erase those words from my mind. I can't distrust Rain. I have to believe him and everything he's said to me.

"I see. Do not worry I will not hurt you. Yes, I do have a dark past where I've been know to be untrustworthy but you changed that." he says bringing a hand to my cheek, caressing it. We stare into each other's eyes as Rain leans in slowly, his lips meeting mine. Our kiss deepens with passion as I wrap my arms on his neck. He pulls me closer to him, his hand on my back. My body is filled with lust for him at this moment. Surprisingly, we haven't done the nasty yet. I mean we do sleep in the same bed but no we haven't done that yet. I feel he wants to take things slow with me. That would be the sweetest thing he could do. I then feel his lips slowly leave mine, our faces inches apart.

"Athena, I-" Rain begins to say before he is interrupted by a familiar feminine voice now approaching us. We turn to face the figure. The woman is princess Kitana. She is beautiful I admit, I don't want to think of her as a competition. Even thought she spends a lot of time near Rain as much as me. Especially with her revealing ass outfit. "Rain, Shang Tsung has sent me to retrieve you. He requests that you accompany us tonight to Outworld to report to my father." she commands. Rain sighs but nods as he faces me again.

"I shall return by the morning, do not expect me tonight. Get some rest my love." he says planting a kiss on my forehead. I watch them leave as I sit there alone now pissed.

Now that I'm left here in my lonesome I get lost in thought. _Can I really bring myself to defeat Shao Kahn? I'm an expert on anything having to do with combat and personal interactions my only problem is controlling my emotions. I can't bring my emotions into a fight, that could distract and jeopardize my plans._ I sigh as I toss a pebble into the ocean watching it skip a few times. "Shouldn't you be inside by now? It's late, especially if you're out here by yourself." A deep muffled voice say behind me. I simply shrug as I'm in no mood for questions. I just keep my stare into the waters as I see the moon's reflections from the sky. The man who spoke to me takes a seat next me. I face him curiously as I recognize him from training. I sparred with him a couple times. His name is Erron Black. The Outworlder that originates from Earthrealm, ironic.

"I thought I recognized that voice. Don't do that sneaky sneak shit again though, in the mood I'm in you're lucky I didn't attack you." I say facing the waters again.

"What's wrong? Rain break up with you? That was fast." he teases. I chuckle lightly. This dude is like a male version of me. Always finds a joke out of everything. I like this dude, he's cool to be around.

"No, you goof. He's just been going on a lot of arons lately and I don't know I just miss his company. Plus, I don't like the fact that he's with Kitana a lot and she wears some revealing ass shit. Hoe." I say earing a laugh from Erron.

"Don't be so jealous Athena. It's just business, but you do have a point she wears revealing ass shit. Don't worry, Rain would be an idiot if he chose between you and another woman. Especially between a woman like you." he says trying to cheer me up. I smile at this. Who pegged Erron to be such a sweet? Not me, he's like a mysterious mercenary who you need to be careful around. But apparently not with me.

"You know Erron, you're right. Hey, walk me to my room?" I ask while standing up also dusting off the sand particles on me. He also stands up as he nods. We walk back to the building in silence for a while. Erron doesn't know, but I've been glancing at him and it seems he has something to ask or say to me. "What is it?" I finally ask.

"Exactly. What's wrong, you seem kind of...lost? Like in thought." he asks me with a low voice. _Damnit why'd I open my mouth?_ I sigh deeply as I explain to Erron about Sheeva and Lord Raiden basically warning me about Rain. "Soo.. Are you doubting Rain's actions towards you? His feelings?" he asks.

"No of course not. I just I don't know it's hard to explain. I have so much on my mind mostly on the tournament and now this happened. My mind's just a bit messed up." I say as we reach the door to my room. I begin to open it as I turn back to Erron. "Care to spar tomorrow morning? It will be nice to let out some steam." I smile at him as he chuckles under his mask. He nods as he motions me to go inside and get some rest. I enter my room feeling the lonely feeling once again. _Where are you Rain? He better show up tomorrow morning or I'm going to be super pissed_. I sigh deeply as I lay in my bed staring at the ceiling stuck in deep thought again. Before I know it my eyes begin to feel heavy as they close and I drift off to sleep.

 **More chapters to come.**


	5. Chapter 4

**In the emperor's palace**

Shao Kahn sits atop his throne in his large throne room along with his tournament participants. He is currently listening to Shang Tsung ramble on about a particular Earthrealmer that could prove a problem for the emperor's plans. Shao Kahn shows no worry, he is more irriated on the cowaring sorceror.

"My Lord, this _Earthrealmer_ has shown great power and strength during her training the time being on my island. I myself have witnessed her sparring with each and every warrior of both forces, and has beat them all. This is just practice, but when the tournament arrives, I fear she will bring victory to Earthrealm jeopardizing your plans." he says with warning in his voice. The emperor rubs his chin in thought as he takes all the information in figuring out what to do. He stands as everyone in the throne room immediately bows.

"I assume you plan to solve this problem sorcerer? Otherwise you would not be here if so." the emperor questions in a harsh voice. The sorcerer nods with a devishly smile. The emperor sits back down as he motions him to speak.

"I have mastered a spell of mind manipulation to aid us in this task. We will capture her unconsciously and bring her to the flesh pits. There, I will invade her thoughts relinquishing everything she knows and who she knows. I will even add our forces into her mindset so she is somewhat familiar. The rest of us will convince her that she is the princess, your daughter and that the Earthrealmer's attempted to eliminate her from participating. A certain participant. We must all treat her as royalty for the plan to work for perfection. That is, if you have no problem with calling her ' _daughter_ ' emperor?" the sorcerer concludes. The emperor chuckles darkly as he stands once again stepping down from the steps of his throne chair. "Mileena!" he calls out to a woman who wears revealing magneta gear. She skips to her father's throne as she bows.

"Yes father dear?" she says in a childish voice. "You will retrieve the Earthrealmer unconsciously for me. Let no one notice her disappearance until it is too late." he orders. She nods as puffs of magneta clouds engulf her body as she vanishes. The emperor faces the sorceror as they both share wicked expressions. "Now we await the arrival of my new daughter." He says with an evil grin. The sorcerer simply bows showing loyalty.

 **At the training grounds**

Its morning, and as Erron and I had left on, we are sparring today. As I make my way to the training grounds, I begin to wonder where Rain could be. He didn't come back to our room last night so it's bugging me. I try to keep my worries out of my head. As I get closer to the training arena I then see Erron on the other side of the training yard leaning on the dummies with a kind of smirk on his face as he watches me approaching. His mask is absent. He's kind of handsome looking without. Not as hot as my man though who I have yet to see this morning. I roll my eyes as he winks at me with a smile.

"Ready to spar? Or do you just want to play games?" I ask sarcastically as I cross my arms with a raised eyebrow. He chuckles lightly as he holds his arm out to me just as Rain did the first time we met. I shove him playfully as we walk into the sandy arena. I walk to one side as he stays on the other. I get into my stance as I send a smile at him mentally asking if he is ready. He understands just by my facial expressions what I mean and he also gets in his stance. Just a few feet apart we slowly circle the arena as we slowly get closer as he sends the first punch as I push it away and trip him. He kips up quickly as I smirk at him. He charges at me as I dodge each of his shots at me until I grab his arm and twist it slightly careful not to injure him and jump on his back and perform a headscissors. He lightly groans as he immediately gets back up analyzing me. I do the same as I strike first. I fake a right punch and he blocks it but I quickly deliver a left jab to his abdomen, kick him in his lower leg bringing him down on one knee and deliver a roundhouse kick to his head. I then backflip away from him returning to my stance as he attempts to get back up. I notice some of the other fighters come to watch the action as I hear curious murmuring. Noisy people. Erron is once again in his stance as he lets out a few coughs. I giggle as he curses at me in a joking manner. He charges at me as I ready myself but I get distracted.

"Athena!" a familiar voice calls out to me. I turn to the left to see Rain running at me. I raise an eyebrow as I focus back on Erron but am tackled as he strikes my face once then again but I catch his fist as we struggle on the ground. Erron is then tackled off me by Rain as I look over at them now struggling against each other. _Fuck why now, in front of everyone_? I think to myself as I get up and rush to them.

"Rain! Stop we were just sparring!" I shout as he kicks Erron in the groin and uppercuts him in the jaw as Erron falls back.

Rain turns to me in worry as he approaches me wiping off some blood from my mouth. His eyes enrage as he turns back to Erron who is struggling to get back up on all fours coughing. Rain walks to him and kicks him the stomach as Erron lets out a grunt landing on his back. I try to pull Rain away from him as he lightly shoves me back. _What do I do? Erron is getting hurt because of sparring with me._ I panic in my head as I honestly don't know what to do. I'm trying to not do what I'm thinking I should but its the only way. Rain stomps on Erron's back keeping him down as Erron grunts loudly in pain. _Fuck it._ I go saber tooth as I charge at Rain who has his foot on Erron's back and pounce on him landing on top of him as I roar loudly. I gaze down at him as Rain stares up at me in complete shock. I get off as I walk to Erron roaring at Glimmer and Ash to come assist me. They run over as they both help pull up Erron to his feet and place him on my back. I feel Erron's hand slowly come up to my head as he pats it lightly then lets his arm fall down. I snort slightly annoyed at this but I guess this is kind of my fault. I carry him to the beach and lie down as I lightly let him slide off my back. I transform back to my norm and kneel down to him.

"Are you arlight?" I ask feeling guilty about this happening as I place a hand on his shoulder. He wipes his mouth and sits up with a light groan.

"Yeah I'm good. It's not your fault so don't even blame yourself. Rain just doesn't know how to control his jealousy." he says with a light chuckle. I giggle softly as well. We sat there for a while until he felt better to walk. He finally stands to his feet as he massages his jaw. "I think I'm going to turn in for today kid. Want me to walk you to your room?" he asks.

"No it's best if we aren't seen together, just until Rain calms down. When I defended you in the way I did, I might have gone too far and he will need time to forgive me or at least talk to me." I reply in a calm yet stern tone. He eyes me with guilty eyes. "Well, I'm sorry kid. But I'm grateful you defended me either way. I'll see you later." he says almost in a whisper. He then walks off into the darkness.

I now sit in the sand listening to the light occasional splashes from the ocean splash onto the beach. I sit there in deep thought on how to speak to Rain abouy why I did what I did. _He has to understand. Erron and I were just sparring what's the big deal with that? And he got a cheap shot because of my distraction, so what_? I sigh as I pick up some pebbles and throw one by one into the ocean.

"You defended that mercenary. You attacked me for him, why?" I hear behind me, Rain's voice. I quickly get to my feet and face him. His face holds a hurtful expression yet a hint of anger. _Oh god... I hope he doesn't think that Erron and I..?_

"Rain, I tried to explain to you that we were just sparring, you didn't need to interfere or hurt him the way you did. If I had let you keep beating him up like the way you were, you would've killed him. What was I supposed to do? I would feel so bad if you had killed him when we were just training. He got one cheap shot on me because you distracted me." I explain. His posture changes as my words hurt him even more. He steps closer to me and looks down at me.

"Do you love me Athena? Or do you now feel something for the mercenary with the days I've been absent?" he questions in a dark tone. My mouth falls open. He thinks I'm in love with Erron?!

"Are you crazy!? I'm not in love with Erron, not even a slight interest in him. He's just been a friend who ive been hanging out with while _you_ were with Kitana most of the time you were gone. But am I jealous or kicking her ass? No I'm here focusing on that you love me enough not to betray me. Rain, I'm not the most open person, but with you it's different. With you, I know what being in love feels like." I confess in a sad tone. Rain merely shakes his head and steps back. Does he not believe me? Are you fucking serious? I feel a tear forming as I try to hold it back but its escapes and falls down my left cheek. _Fuck_. Rain notices this and wipes it away and caresses my cheek. He sighs deeply as he speaks again.

"I see my absence is unbearable to you. You deserve to be with someone who will give you all their time, and I am not that person. I will leave you to be with someone who will be there always." he says in a dark tone. I stand frozen. I feel like my heart just stopped. Tears begin to run down my face and I hate myself right now. "Rain plea-" I begin to beg as he disappears in a splash of water. I drop to my knees as I let out soft sobs. I punch the sand in frustration many times. I just got dumped for defending Erron. I sit there in the sand for the longest time still crying regretting my actions. I pause for a few moments breathing in and out deeply wiping all my tears. I sob quietly as I sit in the sand heartbroken.

After a few minutes I sit there hurt and confused on why Rain just dumped me like that. My thoughts are interrupted when I then hear childlike giggles in the distance not too far away. I look around trying to see who the hell it is. I stand up analyzing my surroundings trying to find anything suspicious. I see nothing until a hard object bashes me on the head and everything goes dark.


	6. Chapter 5

**In Rain's Quarters**

It's been two days now since the misunderstanding between Athena and Rain. Rain is currently in his quarters pacing back and forth in desperation. He regrets leaving Athena the way he did the night of their fight. There is a knock at his door. He stops pacing and faces his door in slight annoyance. He hopes its not princess Kitana requesting his company for another mission.

"What is it?" he asks uninterested while he crosses his arms. His door flings open revealing a joyful princess skipping inside. Princess Mileena. Rain raises an eyebrow in confusion. He knew Mileena wasn't so sane but he wondered what the occasion was to have her so excited. Mileena giggles darkly while stepping closer to Rain.

"I have caught a gift for my father the other night. He has ordered that you go down into the flesh pits to retrieve her for him. That woman is going to be the new princess and my new sister!" she explains happily twirling around. She skips back to the door and turns back to Rain. "She is very pretty Rain." she says with a dark smile before closing his door. Rain lets out a frustrated sigh while rubbing the back of his neck. _A new princess? What new creation did the emperor stir up this time? I pray this_ He asks himself mentally before making his way to the door and exiting.

 **In the Flesh Pits**

I try to wake up from what feels like a deep sleep I was in. My eyes slowly flutter open as my eyes weakly analyze my surroundings but I can't really concentrate on anything because of a massive headache I have. I bring a hand to my head and carefully sit u. Nothing else in my body seems to ache, just my head. _Damn I mustve hit my head pretty hard then_ I suggest to myself. I rub my head lightly and come across the area that is bruised.

"Ah fuck that hurts." I say aloud to myself. I lightly groan when I try to sit up but only get dizzy. I sit back down on the table and try to relax a bit. I then hear a door creak open followed by the sound of footsteps going down a set of stairs from across the room. After a brief moment, a man in red robes outlined in gold emerges from the shadows. He has a sly grin on his face as he comes closer. I watch him in caution, his aura is giving me bad vibes. He slowly bows to me offering me a pair of swords. I hesitate in in taking them but the sight of them seems familiar so I accept them.

"It is good to see you awake your highness, it has been two days since your rescue from the Earthrealmers." he says. I give him a confused look that tells him I have no idea what hes talking about. He chuckles lightly and steps forward closer.

"What do you remember princess?" he asks me.

"I don't remember anything, but you do seem familiar. Who are you?" I ask.

"I am Shang Tsung your highness. Right hand man of the emperor, your father. In about a month or so both Outworld and Earthrealm will be competing in a tournament to determine Earthrealms fate. Your father demands victory of them to achieve his plans."

"Why doesn't he just fight and win it himself wouldn't it be faster?" I ask harshly. He's the emperor and I bet he's very powerful why are we risking our lives for his ambition?

"Unless directly challenged the emperor cannot participate, the same goes for the God of Thunder, Lord Raiden." he explains. Lord Raiden? That also sounds familiar. I roll my eyes and jump off the table feeling my balance again. I glance at Shang Tsung who is now grinning.

"So what happened to me then? Why can't I remember anything?" I ask. He explains how I suffered a severe blow to the head knocking me out cold by a certain Earthrealmer in order to eliminate my chance of succeeding in this tournament. He says the emperor or "my father" has a lot of faith in my abilities as well as everyone else to win this thing.

"Certain things may become familiar as well as certain people. Slowly, but surely your highness. I have things to attend to. The emperor's general, Rain, will be down shortly to escort you to your father. With your leave princess Athena." he bows and makes his back to the steps exiting. I shake my head in disbelief. One hit to the head and I forgot everything. Is that even possible? I don't like this. Did he not tell me something? Ah, it doesn't matter I'll ask... My father.

 **On the island**

"Ash, have you seen Athena? I'm starting to get really worried it's been two days that none of us have seen her." Glimmer asks jogging to Ash in the training grounds who is currently sparring with a dummy. He stops hitting and grabs the towel from the bench and wipes his sweat off and takes a seat, grabbing his water bottle.

"I actually haven't. You know who else I haven't seen? That Rain guy. I bet you they're together, that dude seems to make her really happy and even if we don't like it we should be happy for her too. I don't know about you, but I've never seen her this way with anyone." he says taking a long drink from his water bottle. Glimmer looks to the ground in worry giving off a sorrow look. Ash puts his bottle down and stands to confort her.

"Hey, she's ok. We're talking about Athena come on, the woman who can legit take care of herself and us. Relax ok? She's fine." he says embracing Glimmer but she pulls away.

"I don't feel that. I feel like she's not even her, her scents here are two days old. I can't sense or feel her presence here. She's not here Ash, we have to find her." She says almost in tears. Ash lets out a small sigh as if agreeing with her.

"Alright alright, I got it then. Lets find her or someone who can find her. Instead of trying to find her directly, let's try this Rain character. We find him, we find Athena." he suggests. Glimmer smiles warmly and nods. Together they make their way out of the training arena in search for Rain and his whereabouts.

 **In the flesh pits**

I analyze myself in the mirror next to the table I woke up on. My clothes look ravishing on me. I don't want to sound cocky but damn I look bad ass. I have on tight black capris fighting pants that really hug my hips with a small maroon buckle on my thigh. I also have on a black utility belt that makes my pants look more cool. My shirt is a silver high neck suede crop top which really brings out my raven black hair beautifully along with my hazel eyes. I continue to check myself out when I hear footsteps behind me.

"The emperor wishes to see you _your highness._ Are you ready?" a deep slightly muffled voice asks sternly. _Why did he say "your highness" so sarcastically? How rude._

" Yeah I'm ready. How do I look?" I ask turning around to face the man who Shang Tsung said would be the general. I turn to see a tall handsome figure with a cold stare but once his eyes meet mine his guard drops and his facial expression fills with... Sadness? He seems really familiar and it gives me a bit of a sting in my head injury but I ignore the pain.

"My love..." he begins to say coming closer to me.

"Whoa whoa, do I look that good?" I say backing up. He gives me a confused look hut ignores my comment.

"Athena, I implore you to forgive me for my foolish actions the other night of our fight over that mercenary. I deeply regret everything I said. I will not leave you to be with someone who is not me. I-" i cut him off.

"What are you talking about? Aren't you supposed to be taking me to my father? Instead you're here trying to ask me out? If you're not going to escort me, I'll escort myself thank you." I say walking past him but he grabs my arm. I light growl escapes me as I face him in annoyance. I glare into his eyes while he appears to be lost in mine.

"Let go general." I demand. He hesitates in letting go but obeys. We continue our mini stare down until he breaks the tense silence.

"Why do you say Shao Khan your father? What are you thinking?" he asks not understanding anything.

"Are you dumb? Because that's who he is idiot. I guess I'm not the only one who forgot everything, you seem to be lost too." I say coldly.

"Whatever they are telling you is a lie Athena. Shao Khan is not your father, he is your enemy. You yourself have told me all of this. You-"

"You seem familiar but maybe because you were probably a jerk who never left me alone. I'm going to warn you once, stay away from me. Just take me to my father already." I command. He does not move or agree so I scoff and turn on my heel to leave when he grabs me and pulls me into an enchanting kiss. I struggle to get out of his grasp but it's so hard because it all feels so amazing and familiar. _Omg this man! He's hot_. I think in my head. My body slowly stops struggling and begins to respond when a strong pain goes through my head followed by many flashing images that I can't yet see what they are. I grunt in his mouth in pain. He releases me as I drop to my knees holding my head.

"What is wrong?" he asks in worry. I breathe in and out slowly caressing my head.

"I- I don't know.. I just saw flashing images but they went to fast for me to see what they were." I look up at him to his worried expression, his eyes staring back into mine as he helps me up. "Just take me to the emperor, I don't want to upset him. We can talk about what just happened later, because you have a lot of explaining to do." I say. He hesitates in agreeing to escorting me but sees he has no choice but to. He holds his arm out to me, a gesture that seems so familiar, but I ignore it and take his arm. With a quick sound of a splash of water, we are out of the area we were in, and now appear to be into a dark yet elegant hallway with red carpeted floors and golden colored walls. We are standing in front of two large wooden doors which I'm guessing lead into where my father is. Rain gives me a quick kiss before opening one of the doors and holding it open for me. I shove him, which makes him chuckle and I make my way inside. Together we walk down a long red carpet leading into what looks like the throne room. And I'm pretty sure this red carpet leads straight to where my father is waiting for me. The room is filled with all sorts of interesting warriors. Powerful people too. I bet they're the ones who are also going to be in this tournament. But what's the point if my father is betting on me to win the whole thing? As I pass by, everyone slowly bows in respect. I noticed that some seem kind of hesitant, as if they are confused. I ignore it, maybe they're just unloyal jerks like Rain. We reach my father's throne and I just got super nervous. He is sitting there looking so intimidating than everyone else there. I feel like I can feel all his strength and power just by looking at him. I bow slowly in greeting, and he chuckles darkly while he stands to his feet.

"Rise child, you do not bow. You are my daughter, not a servant. You are to be bowed to. Welcome back Athena, you had us all worried." he states in deep words. His words have a sort of sarcasm in them. To me they don't feel sincere. Or maybe it's just me I guess. "Tonight we shall throw a welcoming celebration for you daughter. You appear to as though you do not feel welcomed. I will erase those doubts with a proper celebration. But first, these are all our warriors and servants." he says showing me every warrior in the room. I face them and see that they seem familiar so I nod nervously with a smile. He clears his throat and a man who looks like an outlaw cowboy steps up and comes to my left side. We face each other and I can see in his eyes the same thing I saw in the general's. He seems very familiar as well. Then a tall female shokan comes to my other side. _Wait.. How did I know she is a shokan?_ I ask myself mentally shaking away the thought.

"Erron Black and Sheeva will be your personal body guards. One of them will accompany you everywhere you desire or need to go. They will be responsible for you." he explains, and I pay close attention to everything else he says. He seems very protective of me for some reason.

After the explanation and introduction of everyone in the room, and everything having to do with the tournament, Erron is ordered to escort me to my room. We leave to exit the throne room, followed by everyone else. Rain is the last to leave, and when he is about to exit, he is stopped.

"Rain." the emperor calls out. Rain stops and turns back to face him.

"Emperor?"

"Do not think I was not informed everything there is to know about this woman. I was told every detail and it will be dealt with. I also know your relationship with that Earthrealmer. You will stay away from her, I will not allow you to ruin my plans." he commands in a dark threatening tone. Rain merely nods and splash teleports back into his room.

 **Athena's new quarters**

Erron leads me down the long hallways of the palace to lead me to my room. The way there, nothing seems familiar at all. Maybe we lived in a different palace? I don't know but I'm just confused. Erron and the rest of the warriors here all seem familiar, but this palace, my father and my title, don't seem familiar at all. This is all just a huge stressor on my mind. I have to admit that I haven't been able to forget what happened earlier between the general and I. I also admit that the kiss he gave me felt amazing. I liked it.. no what? No I didn't. Alright so I'm in denial a bit but whatever. On the way here I've also noticed Erron has been stealing continuous confused glances at me. I don't confront him about it though, I just leave it alone for now. When we finally reach the door to my room, he opens it and lets me in go first. I step in and look around. Nothing in here looks recognizable at all. Not the patio with the amazing high view, not that large mirror atop my dresser, not even the amazing king-sized bed with silk sheets! None of it is familiar, and its starting to feel like a mystery to me. I then notice before Erron comes into my room, he looks both ways and closes my door then locks it. He begins to approach me in a questionable way.

"Hey what are you-" I begin to protest but he shushes me.

"You want to tell me what you're doing here? Are you crazy? What are you playing girl? You're gonna get yourself-"

"Are you insane? Im the princess and you have no right to question me in such a way. Either you or that stupid general are just jerks or you both forgot everything as well. Im royalty and I belong here even if it doesn't feel like I do. Thanks for escorting me but you can leave now." I demand coldly. Erron shakes his head and crosses his arms. I scoff and


End file.
